Never Trust a Ho
by Winchester26
Summary: Chuck thinks he has the upperhand over this Upper East Sider, but she only lets him think so.


I had fallen asleep on the couch. At least, that's what I came to find when I woke up. I took a moment to adjust and find out where I was. Oh yeah, the Bass apartment. I sat up and looked down; luckily my black dress had stayed put. I had stayed at a party the previous night, but I must've laid on the couch sometime that morning and begun texting only to fall asleep when the party had calmed down. The couple drinks I had could've helped that.

I was then startled when I looked over to see Chuck behind the bar, mixing a drink and staring at me, "Good morning Chuck," I said with a sigh, not really enjoying my circumstances at the moment.

"Good afternoon," he replied with a small smirk. I didn't reply but began patting around the couch, floor, and underneath the table and furniture in search of my cell phone. It was the only thing I'd arrived with. And Upper East Siders weren't known for jacking cell phones.

"Looking for this?" Chuck asked. He held up my lime green cell phone from behind the counter, his smirk only getting a little bigger. I stood up to my full 5'6" height and sighed, "Really, Chuck?" I asked approaching the bar with my hand out.

"Isn't there some kind of reward for the return of your lost cell phone?" he asked, holding it to himself, not letting me have it.

"There's only going to be consequences for the one who stole my cell phone," I retorted, "C'mon. I've got to get going. I'd really like to get out of this dress," I said before I realized what doors that opened up.

"That could be arranged," Chuck said, and he slipped my cell phone into his pocket. Sure I could just buy a new phone, but I wanted mine back.

"You're a pig," I said, "Just give me my phone and I'll leave," I replied. I looked over my shoulder to see another kid who'd passed out, get up and stumble from the apartment 1812.

"What's in it for me?" Chuck asked. He passed a drink my way and kept his own in his palm.

Alright. It was time to play his game. But I was going to win. "You win," I sighed, "I just want my phone back. What do you want?"

"A kiss," Chuck started, "We'll go from there," he said. He sipped his drink.

"Alright," I said. He took a moment to apparently revel in my answer before he set his drink down and stepped out from behind the counter. I sighed to myself and turned to face the Bass boy. I didn't have to do much because his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into him, while his other hand brushed my long hair over my shoulder. He leaned in and our lips met. It only took a moment before his tongue was attempting to part my lips. I let it happen. One of my hands rested on the back of his neck, while the other slowly inched down his body, towards his pocket.

But this Bass was a little too smart. He suddenly broke apart and his hand grabbed my wrist. He smirked, and I was still held up against him. "You just set yourself back. No getting out early on good behavior," he said, holding to me fast.

"Chuck…" I said, "Just give it to me," I attempted to pull my wrist away, but he didn't let go.

I wasn't even admitting it to myself but I sorta liked my new position with Chuck. Even though I knew if we did anything, by the afternoon he'd be onto the next sorry girl.

"You have to earn it back. Besides, I did let you stay a night in my room," he added, "And you're not even grateful…" he finally let go of my wrist, and then slowly my body, "I know you're not afraid…" he said as his hand fell down to my chest, "To mess around," he said, getting at my breast.

I hit his hand away, "Excuse me?" I asked. Chuck smirked, "It's no secret," he shook his head. He returned to the bar and grabbed his drink and sipped it.

I was so mad at him. But I couldn't believe, through the anger, how attracted I was to him. My mouth just hung open slightly as he set his drink back down, "So why not?" he asked, getting close again.

I didn't answer, but just reached for his pocket again. And again he grabbed my wrist. We locked eyes, he smirked, but I tried to remain on the angry side. I reached to his hand to try and pry it from mine, but he grabbed my second wrist and slowly backed me into the wall, "C'mon…" he breathed against my ear before laying a gently kiss on it, "Try me," he said, trailing kisses down my jaw line. He released my wrists as our lips met.

I didn't fight it. I kissed him and he kissed me.

Before I knew it my dress from the night before was on the ground, along with his pants that contained my cell phone. We made our way to the bed where I became another notch in Chuck's bedpost.

And he became another notch in mine.

I told you I was going to win. xoxo


End file.
